


The bells of the New Apocalypse

by EvilliousIsMyAesthetic



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic
Summary: This is the story of Neo-Apocalypse according to how I see it with a bunch of hcs and a little bit of cringe.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Union Server of Evillious 24 hour ficjam





	The bells of the New Apocalypse

“Now, give yourself over to me.”  
That's what the wicked voice said to me as the church bells rang, sealing my fate.  
That was the loudest sound I have ever heard.

Walking with a lit candle placed on a golden thin plate, I approach the “Hall of Meditation”: basically a luxurious round table where the clergy would meet up to meditate on the Levin scriptures.  
In theory, at least.  
In practice, it's a meeting place reserved to the highest members of the Levin church to discuss political affairs, reforms to the doctrine and the punishment of the wicked within the clergy's body.

What do I mean by “wicked”, you ask?'  
Well, the answer is simple.  
All those who break havoc in the church meetings, who spreads doctrine that is not attuned to the previous decisions of the council or simply who defies the highest church members in any possible way.  
Speaking of the latter, I am one of those members; let's just say I was not born like the other human beings of this world (and this is not a mere externalization of pride)...  
I am one of those people the ancient citizens of the kingdom of Levianta defined as “inheritors”: basically people who are born with powers that belong to the gods or their kins. For example, I am a Behemo inheritor and I was born with an artificial-looking eye who lets me see through what natural eyes cannot see through, from inside walls to great distances of miles or even the inside of a mother's womb.  
Because of this peculiarity of mine, I was used to receive many praises from within the church and quickly ascended through its grades until I became a renowned elder of the Levin clergy.

Other than that, I was also born in a family with an out-sounding name; for the fact, according to a considerable number of historical accounts, my ancestors were involved a great deal into the ancient Holy Levianta's history (and we still keep their legacy to this day).  
For the fact, members of my family were part of the Senate of that time and, always according to such accounts, the Senate was the core of the country's executive power, therefore my family held a lot of influence.  
In reality though, this is NOT the actual legacy we keep as there is something else we are known for: our connection to the Apocalypse organization.

My mother, Yekaterina, has always talked about this subject with me...  
She would tell me that it was “a sparkle of light amidst the darkness of corruption in the Magic Kingdom” and its objective was “to work within the darkest corridors to overthrow the wicked established government, thus restoring the country to its original state of purity”.  
You could clearly see the sparkle in her eyes when she used to speak those words.  
Not only that, in our house we would observe ancient rituals related to the secret society, such as serving dishes on a silver tray wearing silk white gloves, making hand signs of recognition between family members and displaying symbology in our house in paintings and other affixed objects; for example, in our living room we had a giant carpet displaying what was historically considered the symbol of Apocalypse: a giant cross with two swords that formed an “X” at the centre, and a you could see a small pair of glasses. All of this is in a fiery background.  
Among the plethora of symbolisms, the glasses symbol was the most cherished to us as it is symbol of the founder of such organization: Pale Noel.  
Speaking about him, my mother used to have a...how do I put this in a proper way...an  
obsession towards his persona. In fact, before I was even born she employed a sculptor to make a stony sculpture of Pale Noel and every day, when she woke up, she would bow down to the statue and kiss its feet. Also, she would speak only about him throughout the day (of how an amazing, enlightened and even handsome perfect man that he was), even neglecting her husband for his sake.  
As expected, my father, after years of enduring this behavior, got tired. For that reason, one day he escaped home and I never saw him again.  
And worse, even after that she didn't repent at all, she even bought herself glasses in tribute of Pale Noel even if her sight was completely perfect.  
By the time, maybe because it was everything I've ever been exposed to, I also developed a great attachment to Apocalypse, fantasizing about how I could one day restore it or revive it somehow since I was a child. And like any other member of my family we didn't accept criticism to our beliefs.  
According to very limited historical accounts, apparently it seemed one of our ancestors, Yegor Asayev, actually betrayed Apocalypse leading it to its ruin.  
Of course, in our family no one could accept those facts and we actually executed our aunt just because she claimed such a thing.  
This shows how devoted we are.

That said, it has been a while since I have felt neglected by the rest of the congregation. I have been left out in meetings, decisions were taken without me, members of different sects were looked down at and shamed for their believes.  
In the past I would not have minded this but now...I feel different. I can't stand this injustice but first of all I'm tired of being left out after all the career I've done in the church. What do they have that I don't have?

But now it is time for things to change, I will overthrow this perverted system, and I even spotted in advance people that will help me with this, three members of the Meta sect that has  
As I sit down, I see three more men entering the room. Some days ago, they told me they came into contact with a person that could be of great aid in our case.

“So, where is the person you spoke about?”  
“She has come with us.”  
One of them, Higor reassures me about this as I wait impatiently.  
Until I start hearing stomping of heels.  
And there she is...walking slowly, an obscure figure in a grey mantle approaches the four of us, bowing but at the same time, not caring to show her covered face.  
“Is this-?”  
“Yes” , the Meta sect followers answer me at the same time.

“Greetings, Mikhail Asayev...”  
She sounds like an old lady...a very creepy one at that. I can guarantee that voice can make your blood grow cold.  
“G-greetings...”  
“Just call me Abyss IR.” She lets out a chuckle, probably having perceived my uneasiness.  
“Are you sure this is the right person...”  
“She is.” Higor reassures me again.  
“Well, what can she do?”

After barely finished my sentence, the woman lets out another chuckle, more unsettling than the previous and grasps the light-candle I put on the table using its light to inspect her cloak eventually retrieving a map of the continent.

Unrolling it and gently placing it on the table, she points to several circled points.

“Give you a good plan.” She finally answers my question (I can tell she is smirking behind the veil).  
I throw a glance at the other men of the room, I can tell they are confused as well, this shows me she didn't tell what she was going to do beforehand to them either.

“Come on. I can't wait for you all day, come and look.”  
She invites of us, showing a tone of irritation.

I decide that it's better to comply and so do the others, therefore we all lean forward to look at the map, the woman's finger pointing to the city of Thundan (the city that was in ancient time known as Lightwatch, then destroyed in the Levianta Catastrophe).

“In order to collapse the church, you must seek to attack the main churches, the ones that hold more power in the hierarchy of the Levin places of worship.”  
She starts.  
“Right now, the countries in Lucifenia and Marlon are in a political turmoil, therefore you can act more or less freely. Of course you can expect that the more you attack, the more you bring attention to yourselves and consequently you have a greater risk of having the elders of the Levin church ask for help to other countries. Despite this, BECAUSE OF the political turmoil, such countries are not likely to help Levianta since they already have their internal affairs to deal with.”

The old lady is so serious and knowledgeable about all this, almost as if she had dealt with foreign politics before.  
Maybe they made the right choice...after all.

“But how are we supposed to attack?” I hear Higor asking.  
“Well. Certainly not on foot, I suggest you to use horses to move around, I brought them outside the chapel for the purpose. Adding to this, I also brought some cloaks as it's convenient to have an anonymous look while committing those acts. I placed one cloak on each horse's back.”

“I see...Do you also have some suggestions about the weapons, perhaps?”

Abyss IR points to a bunch of sphere-shaped objects on the table, wondering how I didn't notice they were there.

“Those are explosive objects based on the gunpowder weapon technology designed by Nagisa Coulomb, assistant of the blacksmith Langley in Lucifenia.”

I gasp at this.  
I've been in that place before: it's the blacksmith I requested to destroy the twin blades of Levianta to, and that woman was his assistant pregnant of that boy I could see through with my eye.  
The one who had claimed to have seen the demon of Envy in a dream.

“I placed one bomb next to each cloak, well...except Mikahil's.”  
“Why would you do that?” I ask shocked.  
“Because, one, you are a Behemo inheritor and you could be useful as a radar to spot places for others to attack and, two, you can always use the demon power within you to face your enemies...”  
She lets out another laugh, the others around me making a shocked expression.

...What.  
Demon power, me? A righteous man who inherited from one of the twin gods like me has a...demon?  
What kind of nonsense is this woman spouting?  
I stand up from my seat and point my finger against her.  
“Stop spouting nonsense, woman. I am a righteous man, I have never contracted with a demon in my life and will never be. Also how do you know so many things about me? I haven't told you.”  
I turn my head towards Higor.  
“Was it you?”  
He denies it, looking confident enough but still startled.

On the other hand, despite my outburst of rage, she stood still, in perfect peace.

“Well...it's not like the demons always have to ask for your permission to come inside you, sometimes only contact with a vessel suffices and you had such a contact in a recent past...”  
She laughs again.

My mind comes to a painful realization: when I was tasked to ask someone to destroy the vessel of the twin blades, I was cursed by them.  
I fear I had committed a grievous error by accepting that mission.  
Also what if my recent feelings are because of-  
I shudder.  
No, it can't be. I'm really genuinely angry at the other elders' disregard and I'm also doing this to re-found Apocalypse, destroying the corruption that had polluted the Levin church from century and also to defend the Meta cultists, the ones who worship the mother of Apocalypse and their children.

I don't know what to say.  
Abyss IR starts to leave.  
“Well...I hope you are successful with your little mission.”  
“Wait.” Higor speaks before she goes away.  
“How do we repay you if we were to achieve our goals?”  
A soft chuckle can be heard.

“We will talk about that in private, Higor.”  
She leaves.

The chapel's bells chime, it is three in the morning; without the woman we gather in circle and place our hands on the table, one on the other.

“This is the hour of a Revolution. This is Neo-Apocalypse.”  
I say; the other are excited too.

As expected, in front of the chapel are four horses wearing cloaks of different colours: red, yellow, white and black.  
The one without bombs is the black one, so I assume this is mine.

The operations proceed smoothly.  
In only 250 days we have turned to ashes nearly 150 small churches with nearly no opposition and waste of weapons.  
The chiming of the church bells (that before were a signal of prayer time) were now a signal of attack for us, as we would always strike when there would be as more people as possible gathered together.

On the negative side, our case was getting international attention (as predicted) and among the church leaders, it was now obvious that I was the perpetrator of those terroristic acts since “I suddenly disappeared” from the church meetings.  
In a way though, as predicted, no neighboring country is coming here to help this situation.

Apparently, I spoke too soon though.

It's the 256th day.  
Having decided to finally attack the main church of Levianta (the one I dwelt in for many years with the rest of the elders), I start to perceive with my own glassed-eye a great group of people approaching. As far as I can judge from the coat of arms on their white horses, they seem to Lucifenian soldiers.  
This was not supposed to be a problem until I started to see that among those people there was none other than the hero of the Lucifenian revolution: Germaine Avandonia.  
We are officially in trouble.  
I tell the others about this, starting to panic. As of now we have little to no weapons as we have wasted them for the previous attack and Abyss IR has not shown herself up for today's refill yet.

Next thing we know we are under attack.  
The refill from the old woman did come eventually and we managed to defeat a great part of the army but the hero and some other soldiers are currently alive and well, included a short girl with magenta curly hair holding a sword greater than her and a little girl taking notes of the events taking place.  
We try to flee.  
As we do so though, the hero manages to slaughter my three other comrades.

Now there is just me.  
As I run, I notice Abyss IR approaching the hero in battle. I sigh. What a relief, at least I won't have to fight her, but I know I'm not victorious yet.  
The girl with the big sword approaches me coming right in front of my horse, telling me this is my last day. As a reply, I throw at her my last bomb I had at my disposal, but in a double backflip she avoids it readily, counter attacking with her sword afterwards, managing to somehow almost cut one of my horse's legs.  
Of course it falls to the ground.  
I start to sweat. I'm doomed.  
With the cheers of the hero, the girl points the edge of her sword at my neck.  
I have no other choice.  
I have to summon the demon, now or never.

I call it from within me.  
Its...or rather her answer was quick: “I will not submit to you. Otherwise, you can't protect me anyway.”, she says in a soft low voice.  
What does this even mean?  
I hear the church bells chiming as my head is cut off, hearing the sharp cutting noise of the girl's blade.

That voice...was the one I heard after the Twin Blades were returned to me. So this means...that all I thought was an influence of...that...voice.  
In my last breath I cry.  
I failed you, mother.  
I failed you, congregation.  
I failed you, Apocalypse.  
I'm not going to hear the church bells anymore, only the fire of the Hellish Yard awaits.


End file.
